Teknoman I – Identities
by Anya-06
Summary: Take place during the first Teknoman season, Blade have the feeling that he is no longer alone and in his journey he found what may be a helpful allie or foe to win the war againts the Venomoids.
1. Default Chapter

Teknoman I – Identities 

**A.N.:**

**I don't own any Teknoman or Tekkaman Characters. Only the ones you had never heard or saw on the tv show. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter no. 1

The sky was deep blue that night, specially on the Australian desert where the wind and sand combine as one to become an sandstorm. Sure a sandstorm was something very common on this area for that reason this was desolated, non a human life form would be find on this deserted area.

Maybe, that night was going to be different. Maybe, he hope that his calculations were right and he could find what he had been looking for the last couple of weeks. Could this be the answer for the nightmares that won't let him sleep at night and even affect his battle skills during the combats with the alien enemy.

He look at the sky and saw a full moon, it means that it have to be two or three o'clock in the morning, there were plenty of time to keep is search on this area. The last thing he want was to get caught by the Earth Defense Force and be send to a miserable prison. At least he knew that nobody was checking him or at least that was his idea….

Space Knights Command Center -

"This is the third time, Jaimison" The face of General Gault, General in charge of the North American Region of the Earth Defense Force, was on the main screen of the communication central of the command center "this kid is out of your control"

"no, he isn't, it seems that lately he had been like this, we think that he might be looking for a familiar or someone close to him that could had survive the first venomoids attack" Commander Jamison answer

"well, do something, having a teknoman running around the planet on late hours is only creating fears in the close populations and lets don't forget that some how he get the enemies attentions" Gault shout at Jaimison expecting some kind of impatient from the Space Knight Commander.

Suddenly the screen divide showing a second person on the monitor "General Corcoran" Jaimison announce the new person on the screen

"General Gault is right Commander Jaimison, all the command positions had been under the alert tag during the last few hours, my populations is hysterical cause they thing that they are under attack or they are going to be under one in a few minutes" General Corcoran speak madly at Jaimison waiting for a solution.

"you just heard Corcoran, Jaimison, what are you and your space knights going to do abut this" Gault said

"am going to send the Blue Earth to pick up Teknoman Blade and send a message to the population of the Australian area that it was battle simulation" Jaimison look both man with calm "General Corcoran, am so sorry for all the inconvenience that Teknoman had cause on your region, I will make sure that this wont happen again"

"I will appreciate it for the next time Commander" General Corcoran cut the communication leaving the two men alone

"Jaimison, am going to make this clear, if you can't hold that kid am going to report it the next time to the Parliament" He said with anger on his voice

"as I already said it, this wont happen again, if you excuse me I most give the orders to the Blue Earth squad" Jaimison answer before cutting the communications with General Gault.

He took a deep breath "locate Teknoman please" he ask to the one of the communications specialist on the panels "Tina, please call Aki and Ringo"

"yes commander, but there is another called but on private line" Tina said to the Commander "it's the General of the European Regions, Sir"

"Ok, pass it to line one and also locate me Honda" He walks closer to the panel and took the phone. While talking with General, Ringo, Aki and Honda enter the room.

"What is it now" Ringo ask yawning at the same time

"Tina, is there something wrong, I haven't heard the alarm" Aki ask to her friend

"Well, it seems that Blade had created some paranoia on the Australian Region "Tina answer and point the screen that shows Teknoman moving in different directions.

"Again" Ringo said loudly "it's the third time this week"

Aki walk closer to the monitor seen and try to think silently what could be the reasons for Blade to be on Australia, especially on a deserted area, but the loud complains of Ringo didn't let her think correctly.

The commander put the phone back on the base and walks next to Aki "do you have any idea what is on Blades mind"

She moved her head side to side "no, he had been very quite in the last couple of weeks" she answers "do you want us to get him back"

"Yes and no" the commander said "this time Ringo will go with Tina on Blue Earth to get him" in that moment the four mates look each other amaze with the chief orders

"and what am going to do commander" Aki ask worry cause it was going to be the first time that she didn't go on a mission on Blue Earth.

"You and Honda are going to take another ship and will go to another region" The commander handle Aki a disk "once you two are in the ship and read the instructions will understand my reasons"

The look one more time confuses and each one start walking on their way to make their mission.

"Why the secret on this mission" Ringo ask out loud making the first one to put out the question that the rest of the group have "it isn't the first time we go out to bring back DBoy"

"Who knows, but it most be something very classified to have us divide into to squads" Aki answer, she had been having the feeling that something wasn't right and she could be 100 sure that she wasn't the only one.

"come on guys, we must trust the Commander" as usual Tina came out to defend before stepping inside the Hangar no. 7 "am pretty sure that the Commander must have his reasons to do this, maybe a new weapon to combat the enemy"

Honda put his hand over the five foot girl "if there is something am sure is that the chief's plan always are for the good of the team, so we better trust the men idea" he answer and start walking to there assign aircraft.

"if anything goes wrong, don't doubt in calling us" Ringo whisper in Aki ear before he walk behind Tina's foot step into Blue Earth.

Once inside, both team turn on there communications and report to their chief who gave them there final assignment on there missions and saw the two teams leave the base.

On Aki and Honda's ship, the young brunette introduce the small disk on there main computer to got the face of there commander on there screen.

"I imaging the 20 questions that you two have and am going to make it simple, a couple of days ago, the Commander of the Europe Region called me on a private and confidential line stating that his group found something" he took off his dark eyeglasses

"he called us" Aki sound shock for a moment, she had a lot of reason on her head to be surprise of the mysterious notification

"why us, he could had gave that to their own comrades" Honda speak seen his partners face "that will gave General Gault and the Military some advance over us"

"I ask the same to him, but he said that he thinks that we might gave it more use that his own militaries" now their chief show a map of the location they should go

"this isn't in the base" Aki ask "why go to the south"

"it's one of the first bases, it had been abandon since a decade so he transfer it with the team that found it" the map disappear showing again the Commander "a few minutes a receive the called of the General and told me that thanks to Blade's performance, tonight was going to be perfect to pick it up"

"those we have to give any signal, cause even if we are going into a abandon area it's military, Commander" Honda state a clear point

"he told me that everything it's set up, just go, pick and bring it back" he put back his notorious glasses "if you found any trouble on your way just alert Blue Earth and they will go to your help, good luck" and the screen went off.

Aki just move her thoughts to the blue sky, why suddenly this General call in confidential about a certain think that might help the one of his side, but why the Space Knights specially when even their own President knew the rivalry that had started between her own group and the military one. And what where they going to pick up, could this be a trap to discredit her group, well this General have his own personal and professional reasons to do it.

"I think we should give the man a chance" Honda said putting the coordinates on there automatic pilot "tell us the secret must put him on a difficult situation"

"or he's just escaping from it" Aki look at her old friend "come on, if this general have always show us how much he dispraise us why suddenly the change of mind, this have to be a trap"

"I don't think so, Aki" Honda turn his chair facing her "even how much he hate us, trust me inside he won't hurt us"

She only sigh returning back to her operations as a pilot, only asking for mercy to the sky that this don't turn out to be some kind of plot to take the Space Knights down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Citizens of the regions of Australia" with a smooth pause, Commander Jamison said the first words of his a speech he prepare a few minutes ago "in behalf of the United Nations Special Squad, us the Space Knights, feel very sorry for the inconvenient cause by the human being know as Teknoman Blade"

The commander seems normal and peacefully at the speech that it was transmit on all the local television stations of Australia, everyone that had a monitor in this regions could hear the words from the United Stated.

"the one that should be apologizing is Blade not the Commander" Ringo said upset while seen the transmition "we should leave him here, he surely know the way back to the base"

"from the word of our chief, its our responsibility" Tina was seen the telecast too, she felt a little sorry for the things that there chief sometimes does for the good of his team, well she imaging that it was part of his contract when he agree to lead the group.

"_in a few minutes the simulations will end and the night will go back to normal, once more I apologize for the inconvenient"_

"ok Tina you heard the comander, we only have a few minutes so try to contact me with

our friendly stranger" Ringo said in a sarcastic tone, since the arrival of Blade he had seen how the peaceful base of the Space Knight change to an automatic target for the militaries and aliens to attack.

_Why keep a menace like that, it's like sleeping with the enemy literally speaking_. The blond pilot sight just has the voice of Teknoman Blade could be listen in the ship "what do you want, Ringo?" ask Blade.

"am just following orders Blade, believe me that i rather been resting in my bed with some lovely chic than been behind you all over the world" Ringo answer putting his head over his hand "let's do this the easy way, and get inside now"

"then tell comander jaimison that am not going back until i find what am looking for" the warrio said a little angry "if i want your help i would had told your chief but this is something private and confidential now leave me alone"

"look jerk i don't care what you're looking for but you had already make to much mess for a month. At least be thankfull with the hand that feeds you" he only watch the monitor, what else can he do cause he was pretty sure that the warrior wasn't going to obey him.

"please Blade lets go back home and there you can talk with the comander in private if this is so confidential" the young woman try to presude the man outside it looks that even she could use her feelings to convince the man "if its so important am sure the comander jaimison will give it priority"

Nothing, the teknoman keep his course ignoring the blue earth tripulation. _What do they know about privacy _he tought. All his life was a big soap opera that the whole staff of the space knight had to entretaint themselve. Every room he walk in, there's someone speaking or wisphering something about him.

"Blade, one more time, come back or am going to leave back without you" Ringo warn the man looking his watch "only five more minutes and the you can be all of the military union"

"are you mad" Tina shout the pilot "you really don't care do you"

"haven't I been so clear by now" he answer back "am not fucking babysistter of no one and defently of a spoild brat like him that doesn't give a damn about our group Tina"

"and what about the humans Ringo" she stand up angry "how do we save the human race if we don't have him"

"and who we should save the human race with everybody trying to close the Space Knights thanks to the stupidity he keep doing like today Tina, where should we work, tell me" he rise to from his chair "connect me with the space center, am going to talk with Jaimison"

The girl feel that being silence was the best thing right now, in way is mate was right. Every time Teknoman do something dangerouse he put in menace the Command Center. Everybody had an excuse to call them incompetence and that they didn't know how to manage the warrior. They were giving there jobs on a silver plate to all those militaries that all they want was the title of earth heros.

"Comander Jaimison" Ringo said once his chief was on his screen "am going back home"

……………

The small ship land on the souther area of Germany. It was a very desolated land and looks very dark thanks to the continous attack of the enemy. The feeling of coldness was so frigthing that one could swear that they will find spirit of inocent people once they step a foot on the monocromatic land.

"what now" Aki ask to Honda "there's nobody here"

"lets have some patiens my dear, maybe they want to make sure that there's no enemy watching us right now" the technician said seensing the frighten on the woman voice "do you think that Tina and Ringo got Blade back to the base"

She tought for a moment, the anser was easy "no, with Ringo hating more Blade every day and Blade been so insolated, am sure it will take them more than 30 minutes to convince him to go back"

The old man laugh, she was right. "I think that they should had come to pick the package and us blade" he said hearing the young pilot voice of desesperation.

The brunette woman laugh a little "but if Ringo had come he would had make his u turn just after the commander had explain him where did he have to go and to who" his pilot pal had so many personal issues like the man he hated the most.

A male siluete appear on Honda's screen "please identify yourself or we will be in the position of attack, once again identify yourself"

"this is BESP-02, we come with direct order from Comander Jaimison of the Space Knight" Aki speak to the officer

"oh i see, welcome Space Knights" the man on the other side sound relax now "we were expecting Blue Earth but i think you can handle it too" he said "please step down of your ship and inmediatly you will find a partie to guide you inside" the comunication was cut and both space members look each other.

"handle it too, what did that mean?" The girl was confuse "am starting to have a creepy feeling about this"

The old man only sigh standing from his chair "let's go a see" and the woman only follow him out.

If it wasn't for the lights coming from the main entrance of the base, the twosome had been lost in the middle of the grey and cold mist. Honda had to help Aki by holding her hand and taking a few steps so that she didn't fall. They stop when the marching sound came closer to them and two bright spotlings blur their vision.

"Crew of the Space Knights, welcome" the same male voice talk and stand infront of them "am Captain Bertotti if you could please follow me, trop please once am inside turn every light off" only a few march steps were hear, maybe a signal of affirmation.

The three enter the base, the enviorment wasn't any diference from the ouside setting, only that inside they had light. The place look old and very falling in to pieces. Who in its sane mind would work in a ruin like this.

"thanks for coming these soon" the captain keep walkin with his hands on his pockets "we don't have to much time before someone find out your presence"

"why, i think this could be the right moment to explain what are we doing here Captain" Aki was mad, the way the guide was speaking of there mision was like if it was something ilegal and she defently wasn't going to enter deeper without any information.

"i thought you were smartter madam, you better that mouth quiet" he stop at the door of two main elevators, he push the botom of the left one and the door open "if you could step inside please"

"no" she put her hand beside her belt "first the info and then we discuss the rest of the filmtrip"

"Aki" Honda haven't speak during the arrival, he want to see where things were going to take and it seem that not a very peacefull ending "let not give the man a hard time"

"your mate seem of logical thinking madam, i will explain everything once inside and in a more private enviorment" the face of the man change, his expresion was more mean and piss than from the man that gave them a good welcome.

Aki keep her hand on the belt and walk inside with Honda beside. The doors close with a huge bang that make the two space knight got chills over there bodies. The guideman insert a card over the main panel and the light went a little darker.

"now that our conversation aren't being tape i can explain the situation" the man turn around to face the man and the woman "am just here as a representation of the European General, he had to keep his position so that no one at the Military Union suspect"

Aki now grip her gun "i advice you to be more explicity captain" only hearing the Military Union make her doubt now of there mission more that the half hour they had spend in the location.

"please explain us why the secrecy and the mistery about the delivery of a package" Honda try to calm down both officers "everything seems like an ilegal carrige"

"actually it is" the militar officer respond "only the general, comander and us know what's really going on" he saw that the woman had her on her gun "the package is something that the general want out of any exposure and and of every judgement from his collegues, he felt that in your hand will be safer seing your experience in the subject"

"what subject" Honda ask

"the teknoman subject" he answer "you see what am about to tell you happend three weeks ago, while i was fliying the general back from one his meetings in Union Nations Conference our plane got hit by one of the enemies attack on Polony . We had trouble landing a few miles from the impact zone, we thought it was like any other alien attack so we only ask for help from the main center but we saw something difference from the rest"

The man turn to face the doors of the elevator that had stop and open "please don't stay to far from me" and turn to the right to an endless hallway "the general and i decide to take a look to see if there was any survivor but we there were not even any ruin only a big hole on the ground"

Aki follow the man just like he ask, since he started explaining she felt that she had live the same expirence a few months ago when Ringo and she were just taking some samples from the enemies vegetation when from no where a meteorit impact leaving a big hole on the gound..."

"we thought that it was a spidercrab but nothing like that could destroy an entire town and it was then that the General saw a figure on the bottom" he put his hands on his pocket and took out another card "a figure to be exact a female figure"

He put the card on a id panel and metalic door open showing at the end of the room a fraguile woman cover with white sheets "and she had this on her hand" he took out of his coat a silver box that handle to Aki.

The woman look Honda that decide to take a closer look to the woman, was during this moment that she open the box and saw a medium size white crystal, a teknoman crystal.


End file.
